I will be the death of you
by Alyssum Dulce
Summary: Harleen Quinzel meets a co-worker of hers, Jonathan Crane. He's so screwed up, and she's insane. It might have lemons in the future...
1. Hello! Won't you tell me your name?

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to DC Comics, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… It's really sad actually. _

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot._

_A/N: It could say I'm a Crane/Quinzel Shipper, because I like them, yes. But they're not my favorite pairing or anything like that. _

_My story takes place at Quinzel's first-year residency at Arkham. Possibly an alternate reality, an alternate universe, I don't know. _

_I'm crazy, so it might contain lemons in further chapters, once again. I don't know. Jonathan is fucked up, Harleen is insane… You've been warned._

_If for some reason you want to know what Jonathan said to Harleen then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you five reviews. This is also my first FanFic ever, so be nice with me? __**R&R**_

* * *

><p>It was Harleen Quinzel's first week at Arkham Asylum, part of her residency at that place. She was witty and clever, enough to walk around Arkham halls totally owning the place. Her blond hair matching perfectly with her sea-blue eyes, making her look like a goddamn queen. In other words, she was beautiful, more than any other female doctor, not to mention the poor nurses, they didn't have a chance against her.<p>

She was young and determined; this internship was everything to her. Otherwise she would have worked so hard to get it. She was now part of the craziest place on earth 'Arkham Asylum' and she loved it. Once in a while she would just sit there, at the cafeteria wearing her black glasses, eating an apple or something healthy. With such an innocent look it could melt anyone. She used to stare at everyone, try to understand how things were here… It wasn't long before she could figure it out. Dr. Jonathan Crane was the king of this place.

Harleen had already noticed it, but she wasn't so sure about it. So what better to do some research? She asked everyone, most of them were nurses… Yeah, she was smart. Nurses would be in love with Crane, so they will spill it out everything they possibly knew; and so they did. Apparently Jonathan was the kind of man who's always alone, he was rude, and he had some unorthodox methods to treat his patients. Yet his curriculum was fascinating, that's what caught Harleen's attention. The guy was an expert in the field of psychology, specifically the study of anxiety disorders. He was a walking textbook on the study of fear, able to recite the name and description of nearly every known phobia. He often demonstrated his intellectual prowess by analyzing his fellow patients at Arkham Asylum. To Harleen's eyes, he was perfect.

That's when she decided to face him, she wanted to meet him; talk to him. Rule this place by his side, nothing more. All she needed now was a strategy, a clever one. After squeezing her brain, she took the courage to go to his office and introduce herself. Unfortunately a patient got in the middle of such yearned encounter. Harleen went home completely frustrated and annoyed, how was that even possible? Jonathan Crane is nothing but a simple co-worker of hers, nothing more. So why is he so mad at herself?

It was a new day, a new chance to talk to him; an opportunity to prove him she was brilliant. She was not going to miss it, not today. Harleen walked down the corridors of Arkham Asylum. Crazies and delusional everywhere, they seemed to be getting worse every day. 'It's going to be a busy day.' She thought to herself while he was at the lobby, picking up some forms which needed to be filled by the end of the day. There he was, the always good looking Jonathan Crane. His chocolate messy hair all over his face; he's carrying a mysterious suitcase. He made his way to the elevator with a simple wave at the receptionist, he didn't need to pick up some papers like Harleen; no, not at all since he had his own office. Running his hand through his hair, he showed his icy-blue eyes and that's what bewitched Harleen. Without hesitation she approached him, and got inside the elevator with him. She tucked in the loose curls of her blondish hair and smiled, holding out her hand. "Well hello, Mr. Crane is it? I'm Harleen Quinzel." She said out of nowhere, not sure of what to expect.


	2. Dark attractions

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to DC Comics, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… It's really sad actually. _

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot._

_A/N: It could say I'm a Crane/Quinzel Shipper, because I like them, yes. But they're not my favorite pairing or anything like that. _

_My story takes place at Quinzel's first-year residency at Arkham. Possibly an alternate reality, an alternate universe, I don't know. _

_I'm crazy, so it might contain lemons in further chapters, once again. I don't know. Jonathan is fucked up, Harleen is insane… You've been warned._

_This is also my first FanFic ever, so be nice with me? __**R&R**_

Jonathan saw the woman who was beside him. She was a co-worker of his, rather beautiful. Intellectual appearance, blond hair, and blue eyes, just like his. He didn't know her, not personally; I mean. He just knew her name, but that was pretty much it. He had seen her walking around during the whole week. 'An intern of Jeremiah' He simply thought without making it a big deal. "That's correct!" He joked with a mischievous smile as he held out his hand, willing to shake it with hers. "Nice to meet you Dr, Quinzel." He replied easily. "First week in this lovely place and you already know my name. Why am I not surprised?" He asked, this time with a serious tone. In the end this was part of Jonathan's sick games.

Harleen smiled taking it as a compliment. "Well, I like to know the people I'm going to be working with. Can't trust just anyone, you know?" Harleen giggled softly, thinking about what she said seemed a little awkward. She wasn't good when it came to words. Looking around and then back at Dr. Crane she thought of something interesting to say. This was too much for her, finally she was alone with Jonathan Crane, yet she had no idea of what to talk about. That's just fucking wonderful. "So what do you think of our patients here?"

The question in fact was a bit weird. But when you're a psychiatrist like Crane, it could say you're used to it. He just gave her a large grin. "Are you kidding me?" He said playfully, when she asked him about the patients. "You're an intern, and you're already calling them, your patients?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at her, laughing a little. She was different unlike any other stupid doctor here. Once again, he came back to the sarcasm, just to break the awkward silence. "I love this place! It never stops amusing me, I had to deal with a schizophrenic on the 3rd floor last night, I barely slept. Please forgive me if I don't make any sense". He chuckled, looking at the woman who was next to him. His eyes were sparkling like electricity, he certainly was insane.

Harleen nodded and kept the smile plastered on her face. She took a deep breath and looked at the suitcase that Dr. Crane kept with him. She pointed her finger towards it. "Not to be too rude or personal, but I'm curious... What's in there? You always carry it, no matter what." She asked tilting her head. She's never really seen any of the other psychiatrists keep a case glued to their hip at all times. Crane could notice her interest in the suitcase, something that caught his attention. "Do you remember 'Felix the cat'?" He asked gently, turning his head towards her, as he put the black suitcase in front of her. A light smile drew all over his face. "I have all kind of funny gadgets in here." He said closer to her ear, in a low tone of voice, just to give it a bit of mystery. "Just like him." He finished the ridiculous sentence with a large grin, taking a step back from Dr. Quinzel.

Harleen pierced into Dr. Crane's icy-blue eyes. He was so mysterious, and it was getting to her. She hated it. She even shivered at his words, his cold breath down her spine. What a pleasant feeling. Her glance shifted back to the suitcase; well, that didn't get her anywhere. She shifted her weight uneasily to her left leg and chuckled. "Felix the cat? Come on! Haven't seen that in ages! And gadgets..?" She whispered the last word. 'What type of gadgets does this guy have?' She thought to herself. She pondered for a second, thinking of an appropriate way to ask about the suitcase again. She decided just to blurt it out. "So… May I have a look at your, erm, 'gadgets'?" She asked while smiling sweetly and batting her eyelashes.

"I'm afraid; it will lose its magic if I show you." He winked at her as he gazed into her eyes. His tone was sarcastic as always, but his eyes were pretty serious. Harleen flipped her hair back and smiled. She was getting really impatient at this point. I guess there was no getting into that suitcase of his. "Very well put, Dr. Crane," she chuckled. Her bright blue eyes stared into his, almost as if it was some sort of stare-down; seeing who would be the once to look away first. She cleared her throat breaking the awkward silence. She would do anything at this point to make him give in; she knew he was hiding something for sure now. She just didn't know what it was or whether it was bad or good. And that's what scared her.

Dr. Harleen was smart, very smart to be honest. She knew there was something about the suitcase; otherwise, she wouldn't have been so insistent. Jonathan was bewitched by Harleen's presence; she had a gorgeous hair, and a sweet smile. The fact she was also a psychiatrist was making this conversation rather interesting. Was this the real Harleen, or was she playing some kind of mental game with him? "I'm sorry... Can I call you Harleen?" He asked her softly trying not to seem disrespectful. "It's easier, you know." He admitted giving her a charming smile, if that's how you can call Crane's expression, which more than charming, it always reflected madness. Harleen raised an eyebrow and nodded, smiling. "Well, of course you can call me Harleen. We're all co-workers here, aren't we?" she let out a light chuckle. Even Harleen couldn't resist his charm.

If she didn't suspect something was going on with him, then he would have her trust, no doubt. Her eyes scanned down at the suitcase once again for a quick second and then back up to Jonathan. "So, shall I call you Jonathan or Jon?" She smiled once again trying to be as friendly as she could be. He smiled widely in response to her light chuckle, showing his perfect and white teeth. He noticed Harleen was still intrigued with his mystery suitcase, something that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He leaned carefully closer to her. "One day... I might let you see what's inside it." He said almost as a whisper, yet keeping the playful tone. He pointed at his suitcase, winking at her easily as he stepped back recovering his previous position. "Feel free to call me as you wish, I really don't mind." He nodded with his head. Harleen had a unique smile, quite dangerous, to be honest. Jonathan felt attracted to the woman's smile, like a magnet. The friendly tone she was using was hiding something, some kind of rivalry? Could be, I guess he'll just have to stick around if he wants to find out.


	3. Eyes of the insane

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to DC Comics, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… It's really sad actually._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot._

_A/N: It could say I'm a Crane/Quinzel Shipper, because I like them, yes. But they're not my favorite pairing or anything like that._

_My story takes place at Quinzel's first-year residency at Arkham. Possibly an alternate reality, an alternate universe, I don't know._

_I'm crazy, so it might contain lemons in further chapters, once again. I don't know. Jonathan is fucked up, Harleen is insane… You've been warned._

_This is also my first FanFic ever, so be nice with me?__**R&R**_

Jonathan had his own secrets, and no one /had /figure /him /out/ already, not even his sister. Beautiful Katrina was annoying as fuck, but she was his only family. Yet, he kept a lot of things to himself.

What was so special about Harleen Quinzel? She had something, she wasn't like the rest of the psychiatrists there... So far she was the only intern at Arkham Asylum who had spoken to him. "I have a schizophrenic on the 3rd floor," He started saying. "The one I had to deal with last night? Would you like to help me?" He dared her, staring at the beautiful blond with his piercing blue eyes. "Unless you don't think you can do it. Of course" He told her with a smirk. Jonathan was an asshole who enjoyed provoking everyone.

" Schizophrenia. Sure. He sounds a fun one to interact with, don't you think?" She giggled and headed down the hallway, as he guided her towards the room. Harleen couldn't help but glance at the young psychiatrist every so often as they walked together. She admitted, he was attractive and his voice didn't help either, but she knew she couldn't get herself caught up with him… At least not too close. She was an intern, and he was the best damn doctor on the Asylum, even better than Jeremiah himself. She smiled to herself at that thought. She knew he was dangerous and the last thing she needed was more danger in her life. Arkham was probably already dangerous enough, even Gotham was pushing it! The thing was, she loved danger, it made her adrenaline pump through her veins and as much as she hated to admit it... She absolutely loved that feeling. And now-here stood a mysterious co-worker of hers drenched in danger. She was definitely having fun with him.

"Absolutely!" Jonathan admitted as he laughed. What a twisted way to think the beautiful Harleen Quinzel had, yet he laughed, because it was exactly the same kind of thought that crossed his mind yesterday evening. Jonathan turned his head and looked at her carefully several times, his co-worker had something special, and he certainly was having a good time next to her. Her smile was to die for, quite dangerous; perhaps that's what he liked so much about her. In fact he thought for a second she was flirting with him, that mischievous smile of hers was irresistible, so tempting. However all of that could be just product of his imagination. "You know what I love about this place?" He asked playfully, trying to make conversation, though he would have rather just stand there and admire her smile. "It's like Disneyland, you've already seen it all, yet you can't get enough of it." He joked, giving her a large grin. "I love it." He fixed his messy hair, removing it from his face.

Harleen giggled at his comment, clearly agreeing with him. She really loved how he joked around, unlike all the other psychiatrists that worked here. They were all stiffs. She loved a man with a sense of humor. Arriving at the room of the patient, Harleen turned to Dr. Crane. "Please keep your hands, feet, and other body parts inside the ride at all times until it come to a complete stop," Jonathan quoted like a person from Disney Land or any other amusement park as soon as they arrived their destination.

They arrived to the patient's room, and Harleen got excited. She knew this was going to be fun. "Absolutely." Harleen replied playfully, as she raised her arm and took it to her head, just like a soldier taking an order. Once again she felt embarrassed, except this time, her cheeks turned pink. She was blushing so easily, she even avoided Jon's look! That was his death, he was fascinated with her. Not enough to trust her, obviously. He gazed into her eyes once again, just to confirm she wasn't good... At all.

Him staring into her eyes made her feel almost uneasy. It was like he was searching for something... But what was it? Some kind of answer..? He unlocked the doors to the room and motioned his hands for her to enter. As she took a step forward she spoke, "Jon, umm. Listen, I'm not an open book. As you can tell, I'm definitely different." She took a step closer towards him and whispered, "I'm not very easy to read." As she said that, a wicked but oh-so-innocent smile was plastered across her face. She even surprised herself at how she said that. Her sea-blue eyes stared into his icy-blue eyes. Now she was trying to look for something in his eyes. What exactly was it? She wasn't sure. She just wanted to find something. They were fucking flirting, for Christ's sake!

"I know you are Harleen." He nodded as he gazed into her eyes. He /loved/ playing games with people. "Otherwise, this wouldn't be happening." He winked playfully at her. Jonathan was referring at the conversation, he wasn't the kind of social guy who talks to everyone, and is loved by the entire world. No, not at all. He was more of a loner... Socializing was one of the hardest tasks he had ever done. "Actually, that's what makes you so thrilling to watch." He joked, as he carefully ran his hand through her waist, pulling her towards him. "Look, you might be new here, but you seem sincere..." He almost laugh at that lie, it was pure bullshit. But was it really /bullshit/? He wanted to know more about this woman, and she wasn't faking anything, maybe she was being honest after all. "... What do you say if I invite you a decent coffee?" He tucked in the loose and blond hair of hers, and smiled happily. Her sea blue eyes crawled into his. She was perfect, and he couldn't stand another moment with her, the tension was just too big. Was it the danger or something else? No idea, all he wanted was to keep digging, no matter how risky it was. "It's not like you decided to talk to me over nothing. You're clearly interested in something more."


	4. Coffee?

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to DC Comics, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… It's really sad actually._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot._

_A/N: It could say I'm a Crane/Quinzel Shipper, because I like them, yes. But they're not my favorite pairing or anything like that._

_My story takes place at Quinzel's first-year residency at Arkham. Possibly an alternate reality, an alternate universe, I don't know._

_I'm crazy, so it might contain lemons in further chapters, once again. I don't know. Jonathan is fucked up, Harleen is insane… You've been warned._

_This is also my first FanFic ever, so be nice with me? __**R&R**_

A smile instantly spread across Harleen's face. It grew so big, it almost hurt. And for the first time she didn't have to fake it. That surprised her and scared at the same time. She knew being happy like this should've been a sin, especially reacting so happily towards this man. Sure, she's had boyfriends in the past but nothing serious. Mainly just one night stands. If she was lucky she would be in a relationship for a month, but that didn't bug her. No one ever seemed interesting enough for her, nor dangerous. But now.. .NOW here was Jonathan Crane. She hated feeling attracted towards him and wanting to kill him at the same time. He annoyed Harleen with his stubbornness, but charmed her at the same time. How is that humanly possible? "A cup of coffee? I'd love that," she said flipping her hair and showing off that bright smile of hers. "As long as it's better than this place's coffee, then I'm up to it," she joked and slightly giggled. His touch gave her chills, but at the same time she loved it. She loved the feeling of danger.

Jonathan saw her smiling. For some odd reason he felt happy inside, something pretty weird in him. The smile was so pure, it seemed sincere. He wasn't the kind of guy who would be in a relationship either; he usually never fit in anywhere. He was very complicated, and because of that, he had a lot of secrets... It's not like he /wanted/ to/ share/ them with Harleen, he just felt a connection with her, which made him think, maybe they could be friends. Who knows, even more than friends! He was definitely /interested/ in her, even when he was picky as fuck. This had nothing to do with her beautiful blue eyes or her particular and charming smile, this was different... Otherwise he would have never invited her, a coffee. "Anything is better than this place's coffee..." He laughed as he gave her a large grin. "Oh well, Mister..." He said to the patient and turned around walking inside the room as he let Harleen go. He looked at the chart and then back at the patient. "... Mr. Johnson, I believe this was your previous doctor..." He told the patient happily while he was staring at the gorgeous blonde. "Dr. Quinzel, will be joining us today, I hope you don't mind." He said easily as he beckoned her with his hand, inviting Harleen to come in.

Harleen stared into his eyes and could've sworn they lit up... But maybe that was just her imagination. Laughing at his joke, they walked inside the the room with the patient. Dr. Crane introduced himself and did the pleasure to introduce her as well. She put on a small smile for the patient, acting like she was so happy to see him. "Hello, Mr. Johnson. Shall we get started?" She asked a little serious now, still a bit embarrassed. Working with Dr. Crane. Damn! She needed to impress him.

"Absolutely, I can't wait for this coffee... So let's get this over with." Jonathan replied with sarcasm as he grabbed her by the arm. He winked at her playfully, such joke was incredibly lame, and that was the last thing he wanted to seem... Lame. He passed Dr. Quinzel the chart and waited for her to read his medical history. He had an idea of an experimental treatment for his schizophrenia, but he wanted a second opinion. In the end she was just an intern, he had to test her. 'Let's see how brilliant you actually are.' He said to himself. To be honest, he didn't really care about healing or helping his patients, he was just doing this for fun. Messing with people's mind? Come on! It's like the best job ever. And Mr. Jonhson was not going to be the exception. Besides, his mystery suitcase was full of very entertaining and completely illegal drugs.

It was a wonderful plan in order to improve his lovely toxins. "So, what do you think Harleen?" He asked gently still looking at the chart; his evil mind was working so damn fast! So many wicked ideas, and so little time. "Electroshocks, comfy room, strength jacket?" He suggested easily as his red-ish lips curled up in a seductive smile. Anything just to dazzle Harleen.

The gorgeous doctor looked down at the chart once again and went over the information. "Schizophrenia and social phobia…" Harleen murmured. "We have to be careful with this one. According to the chart, last time Jeremiah dealt with him, he had to tied him down and put a strength jacket on him." Harleen spoke, slightly worried. This was a real case, and Crane was a real Doctor. What if the situation goes out of control? No, this was serious.

"He thinks he's still at his house with his three kids. His three kids died... By his own two hands. Strangled them and then hid them in a lake." Harleen shook her head in disgust as she read it. Just to hide her actual reaction. This was lovely. 'A lake, so not original'. She thought o herself, and turned to Dr. Crane, smiling.

"Aww. What a funny individual!" Jonathan told her jokingly, Mr. Johnson was insane, nothing new, though. Somehow Crane let a smile out, Mr. Johnson seemed entertaining, and Jonathan was really excited about this case. "That's very kind of you Doctor!" He told Harleen sarcastically as he chuckled. He looked down at the chart again, and nodded. It was time to make the visit worth it. "Wanna play a game, darling?" Jonathan asked Harleen as he got closer to her ear. "Watch and learn..." He joked and his lips curled up, showing an evil smile. He locked up the door, grabbed a chair that was close to him and sat in front on the patient's bed. He took away his stupid white coat, loosened his tie, and put away his glasses. "Dad, aren't we going to the lake? I wanna go fishing!" He said in a childish tone, he was imitating the poor man's son! Something he found very amusing to be honest. Playing with people's mind, God! What a nice feeling. Hopefully he wouldn't scare Harleen. He looked back at her just to see her expression, she was speechless. 'What are you thinking?' that was all that crossed his mind at the moment.

Harleen watched Jonathan, shocked actually. For the first time in a very long time, someone surprised her. At that moment she didn't know what the hell she was feeling. Excitement was definitely a way to describe the way she was feeling though. But what exactly was the other thing? Frightened? Maybe...She cleared her throat and watched with wide eyes. Harleen wanted to laugh and join the fun, but she knew that'd be unprofessional. His sparkling blue eyes stared at her waiting for her response. "Well, what an interesting way of getting into his head, Jon." She said quietly, only loud enough for him to hear. She started to walk towards him to get closer, but she hesitated. What was she doing? Looking at the patient, she could tell he was about to lose it. She saw the look in his eyes; the look of wanting to kill. Her heart sped up, almost scared for Dr. Crane being so close to a psychotic killer. "Jonathan, I think it'd be a wise idea for you to… Err... Just back away from Mr. Johnson," She pleaded. Harleen felt so nauseous about this whole situation. But why? Was it because of how Dr. Crane was acting? Or was it that he could be killed anytime because of how close he was to the crazy man? She decided it wasn't the way he was acting because she acts the same way sometimes…

"I know, it's fantastic if you ask me." He said carefully turning his head to her as he shrugged. Jonathan noticed Mr. Johnson's paranoia. He was about either to attack him or lose it, technically it was the same. However that's exactly what Jonathan was looking. With Harleen a few inches away from him, he said quietly. "If he attacks me, call someone immediately, okay? Don't stand there and panic yourself, please." He smiled at her as he stood up. "Now, let's see how bloody brilliant I am." He gulped and messed up his hair. He turned his head to the patient and stared at him, walking slowly towards him. "You obviously don't believe I'm your son, that's why you're so mad at me." Jonathan joked. "What I wonder is why haven't you punched me? You clearly want to." He said playfully approaching the patient's bed. He lifted the sleeves of his shirt quickly and folded his arms. Jonathan was truly enjoying this, yet he was losing his patience. "Come on! Why did you kill them?" He yelled a bit annoyed. "Because I don't believe you're crazy, no. I believe you're an asshole who doesn't know how to commit a fucking crime! Either is that or you find drugs, doctors, nurses; this place itself as a freaking paradise. So answer me!" He yelled furiously at the patient once again, taking his hands to his head, as a desperate sign. Except this time he actually loosened it. Jonathan tried to step back, but it was too late. Mr. Johnson's hands were around his neck...

Harleen stood there, like an idiot. She didn't know what was going on. Her eyes were glued on Mr. Johnson's hands wrapped around Jonathan's neck. She stood there frozen. It felt like hours before she could move her legs to get help, but it was only a few seconds. Running out of the room, she yelled, "Help! HELP! We need back up! Guards! The man! He's attacking Jon-I mean Dr. Crane! Hurry!" Jonathan glanced at Harleen, she was frozen. Even when he told her NOT to panic herself… He placed his hands on his neck, trying to push Mr. Jonhson away. He gulped, hoping Harleen will come back to earth. The blondish woman was outside the room, saking in fear, and begging for help.

Finally a couple of guards rushed into the room; pulling Mr. Johnson away from Dr. Crane. They tied the patient down tightly once again. Her eyes turned to Jonathan. He seemed fine, but his neck was quite irritated. Yet he didn't seem to be in pain… Just annoyed. Harleen noticed he was glaring down at Mr. Johnson. A nurse came over and asked him if he was alright, Jonathan simply nodded. Then she came over to Harleen. "And you, Miss Quinzel. Are you alright? You look a little shaken up. Do you need a break or need to sit down?" The nurse asked. "N-no. I'm fine, thank you," Harleen replied with her usual smile. Harleen looked back at Dr. Crane. Yes, he definitely was crazy. Not that she was regretting this, but she was too young to be in the middle of this kind of crap. Honestly Crane's eyes weren't worth the trouble. She walked over to him and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? Never been better." He joked winking at her playfully, as he picked up his white coat, which was on the floor; he took his glasses, and put them back on. He was acting just normal, something really weird, since he had been recently attacked by a patient. His blue eyes were sparkling as usual, he stared at Harleen and smirked, for some reason he was happy to be with her. He put on his tie and grabbed the mysterious suitcase. Quietly he gave some indications to the guards and the nurse, rubbing his neck all the time. He was in pain, yes, but he tried to less it importance. Jonathan held Dr. Quinzel's hand and took her outside the room. "So, this coffee...?" He chuckled as he fixed his tie, still holding the doctor's hand.


	5. I feel better

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to DC Comics, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… It's really sad actually._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot._

_A/N: It could say I'm a Crane/Quinzel Shipper, because I like them, yes. But they're not my favorite pairing or anything like that._

_My story takes place at Quinzel's first-year residency at Arkham. Possibly an alternate reality, an alternate universe, I don't know._

_I'm crazy, so it might contain lemons in further chapters, once again. I don't know. Jonathan is fucked up, Harleen is insane… You've been warned._

_This is also my first FanFic ever, so be nice with me? __**R&R**_

Harleen smiled in relief. 'Thank God he's fine…' She thought. Then her eyes widened and she let out a light giggle. Of all things to be thinking about after being strangled by a psycho, he asked about coffee. She felt her small hand in his and she looked up at him into his bright eyes. Who was this man? And why was he happy about it? He could have died, or get seriously injured, but no. Instead of that he was acting completely normal, possibly feeling happy.

"There's this place down the road, a coffee house; probably the most popular one, Starbucks." She joked, with a few chuckles in between. Ha, Starbucks… There was nothing special about that place, it was completely random and common. Yet it was the closest thing they had, either was that, or they would have to go back to Gotham's center in order to find a better place.

As Harleen spoke, he continued rubbing his neck. Jonathan had a white and very sensitive skin; the marks made by the psychopath's hands were all around his neck, small and redish circles. Out of nowhere he started talking, and it wasn't exactly about the cup of coffee she was suggesting. "He doesn't seem insane. I mean look at him. He strangled me because I winded him up; I think we shouldn't drug him. If he's going to attack me again, he's gonna have a reason this time." He told her with an evil smile on his face. He moved his neck form side to side, just to stretch the skin, trying to make the blood run. That way, the bruises would disappear. "Starbucks, huh?" He asked gently while he lost himself in her incredibly charming smile. "Sounds good!" He replied excited and ran his hand through his hair, trying to fix it. He had a messy and complicated hair, and the recent attack he had suffered wasn't helping at all to his looks.

Coffee with Harleen Quinzel, a co-worker of his... How awkward was that? He wasn't the kind of guy who's a gentleman and gets along with the entire office. He wasn't also very friendly, neither the kind of guy who goes on a date. So what exactly was he doing? "Please don't get me wrong Harleen, it's nothing formal..." He started talking as he scratched the back of his neck. "... You're an intern, having a cup of coffee with you, is beyond wrong. Jeremiah won't fire me. I know." He said jokingly with a smile. "I'm his best shot. He's getting old and needs someone to take in charge of this place. But, he will get angry if he finds out. So I'd rather if you just keep it to yourself." He explained. Harleen was not going to say a word, but still he had to make sure.

Harleen smiled towards Jonathan giving him a smile. She was certainly not going to say a word about this. She started walking down the hallway with Jonathan walking with her. They arrived at the front doors of Arkham, but before Harleen walked out she stopped and turned toward Dr. Crane. "Jonathan, you yourself is very different. I've seen proof of it and I can feel it. I wouldn't have agreed to that cup of coffee for no reason at all. I never go back on my word. Now, I know it's nothing formal. Nor is it considered a date. It's just a cup of coffee," Harleen spoke so easily and smoothly. She grinned at how sly that sounded, she surprised herself. "Now, shall we take your car or mine?" She batted her eyelashes and flipped her blonde hair back. She knew she was digging her grave right now, but it was worth it. She would do whatever she could to get closer to seeing what's inside that suitcase of his. Plus she got to have some company that was interesting.

What a ridiculous question, of course they will be taking /his/ car, I mean, he's a son of a bitch, we all know that, but he knows how to be a gentleman. "We shall take mine darling, what kind of man would I be if I let you use yours?" He replied with a playful tone and smiled, as his cheeks turned pink. What on earth was going on with him? Getting excited for a stupid coffee? Come on! The thing is that, it wasn't just a coffee. It was this blonde and gorgeous doctor, she had something magical around her, and he was definitely interested in her. His piercing blue eyes gazed into hers as he guided her towards his car which was not very far away from Arkham's doors. He unlocked the alarm, and opened his trunk, putting his black suitcase inside of it. Turning around he walked to the passenger's seat, and opened the door for Harleen, letting a quick smile out. Back to the driver's seat, he opened the door, getting himself inside the car. He looked himself at the driving mirror, as soon as he sat down; his neck was a bit red. "Look at that, wonderful, just wonderful!" He said with a sarcastic tone as he kept stretching out his neck, in order to get a closer look.

'Hmm… A gentleman, huh?' Harleen thought. She sat in the comfy leather seat and rested her head back. It felt nice to sit down. She stared at Dr. Crane while he examined his neck. Damn, that man really did a good job leaving his mark… She felt bad that she couldn't have done anything about that whole situation. She could've stopped the man, couldn't she? Harleen stared at the red marks, glaring at them and cursing the man that hurt Jonathan. Wait-why was she feeling so angry towards that man? Why was she so mad that he hurt him? Her heart sped up and she blushed lightly. 'Screw it,' she thought. 'I have to flirt with him anyways.' She put her hand on his neck lightly and brought her face closer to his, whispering. "I'm sorry, Jonathan… For what that lunatic did to you. I-I should have stopped him. I should've done something…" She looked down, her blue eyes filling with sorrow. But was that sorry actually fake? She didn't know…

Jonathan felt the woman's touch; her face was a few inches away of his. Something that made him felt a bit nervous, he closed his eyes for a second, and gulped, until he was finally able to speak. "Don't worry," He replied sincerely as he looked down. "It wasn't your fault, there's nothing you could have done... I have unique methods as you may have noticed." He said jokingly as he caressed her cheek. Sorrow… He had never felt such thing for anyone, and obviously no one had ever felt that way for him. Somehow it felt nice, but was it instinct what made him caress her cheek or...? The situation was awkward in a certain way... He looked at Harleen's bright eyes and smirked. "I have an idea," He told her happily, trying to break the moment as he remembered last night he was wearing a red scarf, don't ask how the scarf got to the backseat, because there's no answer to that. Jonathan moved his torso to the back seat, breaking the tension between them, trying to reach the scarf, he looked at the driving mirror once again, taking away his tie and putting on the scarf. "Does it show?" He asked Harleen, pointing at his neck. The red marks were supposed to be hidden, yet he wanted a second opinion.

Harleen stared into his icy-blue eyes, not knowing what to say. Her mouth was dry, something that rarely ever happened. Yet, it was happening now. Before she knew it, his touch disappeared and he was reaching into the back seat. The thought of her co-worker: a professional and suppose-to-be serious psychiatrist was in front of her wearing a red scarf, smiling like a fool. She shook her head at him. "Oh, Jonathan. You're so silly, but no. They don't show at all," She smiled at him, not able to wipe the smile off her face. She had never felt so nervous about being this close with a man. Not only that, but she liked it-as much as she hated to admit it. 'This man...he's so dangerous and mysterious, yet so… So… Human, so kind and… Real?' She thought. She wasn't sure how to describe him. She knew he wasn't what everyone thought he was: an innocent psychiatrist who's just like everyone else. No, no, he was far from being like everyone else. And that's what made her so interested in him. He was /different/. She smiled to herself and looked out the window and noticed that he was already driving.

"Please don't get me wrong, is just that..." He said while letting out a sigh. "... I don't feel like giving explanations to curious people." He shrugged slightly, pointing at his neck as he turned his head back to the road and started the engine. They were going to have a coffee, a public place with people. Nah. Not a chance to stand their curious looks, rather cover him up. He started driving involved in a warm atmosphere... Wait; did he say 'warm'? No matter how hard to believe that was; it was true. He felt awkwardly comfortable with her by his side, a few inches away from him. God, he had been able to see into her sea blue eyes a few minutes ago... How did they get here? This woman, in a matter of just minutes, broke into this mysterious wall between the psychiatrist and Jonathan Crane. However he was like a damn onion, too many layers before she /could/ actually see the real Jonathan Crane. "Down the road, huh?" He asked pulling over in front of a small coffee house. The place was incredibly crowded, so this shall be fun, since Jonathan hates crowded places...


End file.
